


Save the Last Dance for Me

by AarinsRitsuka



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Enjoy the small and tall Hyperion dorks being sugary sweet with each other, Fluff, also just a slight mention of Fiona Sasha and Yvette at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AarinsRitsuka/pseuds/AarinsRitsuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Laugh and sing<br/>But while we’re apart<br/>Don’t give your heart<br/>To anyone</p><p>But don’t forget who’s taking you home<br/>And in whose arms you’re gonna be<br/>So darlin’<br/>Save the last dance for me, mmm”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Last Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I remembered the song 'Save the Last Dance for Me' and I started to think of Gayperion and having Rhys and Vaughn dancing together after getting married at their reception to this song was a cute idea to me. So I shared it with a Skype Group Chat I'm in and after sharing I felt the need to write it. I haven't written a full on fic in a very long time so I'm going to be a bit rusty despite roleplaying on tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy this.

The reception was starting to wind down for the evening. Everyone was getting their last drinks in, finishing conversations and participating in one more dance or two. The evening had been all sorts of fun once everyone had moved from the ceremony to the reception hall. Food, drinks, dancing, and laughter all around had filled the night. Neither Rhys or Vaughn could have picked a more perfect night for all this. Just sharing in their happiness with family and friends.

From across the room one of the newly weds watched the other. Rhys had a glass in his hands as his mismatched gaze fell upon his new husband. Gently he had begun to play with the ring that was on his finger. Honestly this was a little surreal for him. Rhys just felt so happy that he wasn’t sure if he could fully describe the feeling he was experiencing. Not only was he married but he was married to the man he had known, and ultimately loved, for years. 

All the way through their childhood beginning in pre-school and through their college years. Even through their careers in work they had stuck by each other’s side. Practically attached at the hip they where. Rhys had to be the luckiest man in the whole universe to be married to Vaughn. The earthen haired man didn’t think he could ever love anyone else. Vaughn was perfect in every way to him no matter the faults.

Just as much as he loved Vaughn he knew the shorter male loved him just as much back. They wouldn’t be married if they hadn’t loved each other so much now would they?

Such a thought made him laugh a little to himself as he looked at the time. There was time for one more wasn’t there?

Setting his glass down the tall man approached the DJ for the reception with a softly spoken request. With a soft agreement in return the DJ turned around to look at the laptop screen searching for something as Rhys walked over to Vaughn who was conversing with Fiona, Sasha, and Yvette.

Vaughn didn’t noticed Rhys right away until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around the shorter male was greeted to a hand extended out to him as a song came over the speakers. This not only sparked the shorter man’s curiosity but it also sparked the curiosity of the other patrons in the room at the music playing.

“Rhys what’s going on? I thought the DJ was done for the evening.”

“Vaughn will have this dance with me?” Rhys questioned amber and ocean gazing down at him in a loving manner.

A small look of surprise crossed Vaughn’s features before it was quickly replaced with a smile. What a cheeky man, but how could he say no to one last dance of the evening with his husband?

Chuckling lightly Vaughn accepted the hand that was extended to him and gently Rhys pulled him out onto the wooden dance floor once more. All the lights where now focused on them like a spotlight. Hands resting on hips and shoulders the two men began to dance.

With each sway of their hips and gliding of feet across the floor the world seemed to melt away from them. Friends and family disappeared from sight. All it was was the two of them and the music that filled their backdrop. Nothing but the two of them.

Smiles and bits of laughter could be heard from both men as they spun. Rhys looked down at his husband in pure adoration as his lips parted, his voice started to flow as he chimed in to the song.

_“Laugh and sing_  
_But while we’re apart_  
_Don’t give your heart_  
_To anyone_

_But don’t forget who’s taking you home_  
_And in whose arms you’re gonna be_  
_So darlin’_  
_Save the last dance for me, mmm”_

Vaughn could feel his heart swell as Rhys sang those words. Now he knew there was feeling behind each word that was sung to him. Rhys wasn’t just singing that just because, he was singing it to him with love behind each one.

It was like a dream, floating right on air, being on cloud nine with each spin and each word that was sang. Vaughn never felt so happy as he was in that moment. Sure standing at the alter earlier that day made him feel like the happiest man but being right here and now with Rhys beat that moment out. This was what he wanted to remember for the future. He wanted to keep this moment forever.

Gorgeous ice blue eyes met the beautiful mismatched ones just above him as faces where brought closer together. Love and adoration was matched in each man’s gaze and they loved each other more than they ever had before.

_“Baby don’t you know I love you so?_  
_Can’t you feel it when we touch?_  
_I will never, never let you go_  
_I love you oh so much_

_You can dance_  
_Go and carry on_  
_Till the night is gone_  
_And it’s time to go_

_If he asks_  
_If you’re all alone_  
_Can he take you home_  
_You must tell him no_

_‘Cause don’t forget who’s taking you home_  
_And in whose arms you’re gonna be_  
_So darlin’_  
_Save the last dance for me”_

Rhys brought Vaughn closer against him still as they spun across the wooden tiles of the reception hall’s dance floor. But it might as well have been dancing on the stars with the love of his life as he sang those words to him knowing the song was coming to a close soon. While that may have been true Rhys felt like this moment was going to play in his heart forever as the words flowed from his mouth still.

 _“'Cause don’t forget who’s taking you home_  
_And in whose arms you’re gonna be_  
_So darlin’_  
_Save the last dance for me, mmm_  
  
_Save the last dance for me, mmm_  
_Save the last dance for me”_

With those last few lines Rhys shifted his position. With ease he scooped Vaughn right up into his arms. With the surprise of the action Rhys took his opportunity to press a loving kiss to the smaller man’s lips as he spun them both for a moment more only to come to a stop. Vaughn had wrapped arms around the taller man’s neck to help support himself while their lips where pressed together. 

It was better than any kiss he had received before this. 

Pulling back the two married men gently pressed their foreheads together before gazing into each other’s eyes. Reality was starting to catch up to them once more but it wouldn’t hurt to enjoy this a moment longer now would it?

Hands ran through earthy brown locks while a cool metal hand raised up to push glasses back up gently along the bridge of a nose. Smiles came to their faces as Rhys spoke up first.

“I love you, Vaughn.”

A light laugh came from the smaller man as he was held still. Leaning up he placed a light kiss against his lips once more.

“I love you too, Rhys.”


End file.
